


Shell We Play?

by SpicyRamen_10969



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Caught, Coming Out, Depression, Gay, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Mind Games, Past Drug Addiction, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Imagery, Spencer Reid comes out gay, Spencer Reid is gay, Spencer reid caught being gay, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRamen_10969/pseuds/SpicyRamen_10969
Summary: Darkness always surrounds the members of the BAU, but what will happen when it's there turn to participate in a psychos sick and twisted games?The Unsub have taken the team, but what does he have in store for them? Pain, secrets and torture.The game will begin in .....3......2.......1**This fanfic contains mature and explicit scenes of both torture/rape - please read with caution**
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

"Ouch! My head" Jj rubbed her head as she lifted herself of the cold hard floor, fingers stained red. She doesn't remember much, only getting home from work and feeling something hard connect with the back of her head. Jj looked around, her vision was all daisy, out of focus, she tried to lift herself up but her body was weak, her arms became like jelly and she dropped back down, hitting her elbow; a small whimper escaped her lips. 

"Anyone up for a drink tonight?" Derek asked as he walked into the ballpen, the Reid and the others were all packing up their things, it was finally the weekend and hopefully no killer decides to bother there weekend off. "Morgan, I would but I'm beat" Emily answered as she placed her bag on her shoulder. "I'm going to a lecture called 'Inside the mind of a child killer' - I've heard it to be an amazing lecture, I know the speaker, I can get a spare ticket is anyone is interested?" Reid asked with a little smile on his face. 

"Umm...maybe another time Reid" Morgan responded, knowing for well he would never go to one of Reid's lectures with him, he gets enough of this shit at work. 

"So no one up for a drink then?" Morgan looked rather disappointed, then he felt something on his shoulder. Rossi draped his arm over Morgan "how can I turn down an offer like that" Rossi smiled at Morgan. "It's a date".

Everyone headed towards the elevator, it was closing into 10pm, not to late but the team only just returning from an hard case up in Washington DC, 9 children raped and murdered. It was an easy one, even worse as they never found like last child. 

The night air was cold, stinging their cheeks, turning them rosy red. They all said goodbye to one another and went there separate ways. Reid didn't like to drive much so he headed for the tube station, he enjoyed walking at night, it was peacefully, quiet, a good time to think and get lost in his mind. Old snow crunched under his feet, most of it had become slush, he watched his step to make sure he didn't get his shoes wet. Reid reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of smokes and a lighter, taking one from the packet, placing it in his mouth and lighting up. Reid took in a deep breath and sighed. "Finally" None of the team knew Reid smoked, and he wanted to keep it that way, they would give him a earful on just how bad it is, but it's either that or back to Dauladid. 

Reid carried on walking, finishing his cigarette and lost in his mind, he didn't notice the figure that loomed behind him. Before Reid knew it, a hand covered his mouth, the taste of cheap leather sat on his lips, he could smell something, it was strong, but before he could realise what it was his vision died. 

Reid sat up hastily, regretting it almost instantly as his head spun, causing the room to spin also, he felt drunk, his body wasn't with it, he wanted to move but nothing would work, he had to wait for the dizziness to die down. Moments passed and he heard a slight grunt coming from the other side of the room. It was too dark to make out who it was, he let his eyes adjust to his dark surroundings, a faint glow of blonde hair from the light that seeped through, what looked like a door. "Jj?" He whispered, no reply. "Jj?" He heard another small grunt, this time it sounded almost like Reid. "Are you okay?" 

"I-I think so" her voice was croaky like you get when you first wake up. "Are you?" Asking back.

"Yeah, just dizzy. Any idea's on where we are or what on earth happened?" 

Jj shook her head. "Not a clue" Reid jumped. "Reid? Are you okay?" Jj's voice was louder this time, the sound of worry. Reid tried to see what knocked his foot, through the darkness he chould make out a recognisable face. Derek. "I'm okay, I think it's Morgan". 

"Fucking hell, I don't remember drinking that much" spoke Morgan as he sat himself up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kid, that you?"

"Yeah Morgan it's me, and Jj"

"What you two doing here?" Morgan asked puzzled.

"We can ask you the same thing" Jj's voice came through the darkness. "Any idea on how?" Her vision was now stable, but her head still felt like she'd been hit with a tonne of bricks. "Wait, I'm not at my place?" 

"Why would we be at you're place Morgan?" Morgan just raised his shoulders, letting them fall. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember pulling over at that Indian place down the road and from then on it's blank" They all turned, more voices raised over the darkness. Hotch, Rossi, Emily and Mizushima were also here. "Who's that?" Hotch's voice boomed. "Morgan, Reid and Jj".

"....and me" Spoke Rossi. Then Emily. 

"Were all here?" Aaron asked in the form of a rhetorical question. 

"What is here exactly?" Spoke Mizushima. Hiro was the newest recruite to the team, joining only 4 months ago. Everyone had already grown fond of his, but he was closer to Reid as they both share high intelligence, but also Reid knew Japanese, and Hiro enjoys talking in his native tongue sometimes. 

"Somewhere cold and wet?" No one could see the sarcasm on Morgans face, but it was there. But there questions would soon be answered as the thing they thought was a door, turned out to be a door and a talk dark figure looked in its arch. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you all have a nice nap?" The shadow spoke, his voice was musky, like that of an old man. He reached out his arm and flicked a switch on the wall, suddenly the room was filled with light. He may have had a voice of an old man, but he doesn't look a day over 30. He was tall with fair skin, loose blonde hair which looked slightly dirty, and his eyes, they looked as if they were empty they were that black. 

Everyone looked at him, and then at one another, they weren't tide up, nothing stopping them from getting away. Morgan hauled his body up off the floor, struggling, his body was still weak, his legs like jelly like he was learning to walk again. "I would do that if I was you Derek" The man tone was soft, but harsh. 

"Who are you? Why are we here?" 

"Ooh straight to the point" He smiled. "I like you Derek already, seems you're going to be quite a challenge" he raised one side of his lips, making him look more sinister. "As Derek here wants to cut straight to the questions. You can call me...umm let me think, what would be a good name?" He sat there and thought, the team looked puzzled at one another, he wasn't your everyday psychopath, it felt as if he was...playing. "OOOH IVE GOT IT" He stood back up, raising his arms..."The Game Master" He held his pose a moment long before dropping his arms to his side. "You don't like it? No, no you're right, does sound a bit corney. Okay then, let me think, something simple" Another moment passed. "What about...John Doe" 

"John Doe?" 

"Yes, you know what you called victims who are unnamed...male - john and female - Jane" 

"We know what you mean, but you're not a victim, but the criminal" Aaron spoke this time, being the chief he thought it be best he tried and speak to him. "Oh hello there Aaron" John skipped over to him, he was like a performer from a child's show, like a jester. He skipped to and crouched down in front of him, Aaron being the way he was, could bare lift an arm, let along reach for his gun, that is, if he still even had it. As much as he tried to, Aaron could himself to hurt him, he just looked like a fish out of water. 

"See as much as you want to hurt me Aaron, you cannot. Do you honestly think I would leave you loose if I thought you would hurt me?" John stood back up, and look around before noticing young Spencer in the corner and skipped over to him and once again crouched down. "You're the genius young Spencer, why won't you all hurt me? Why won't you try and escape?" He sat there, chin resting on his knees, staring at Reid. "Because..." Reid whispered. 

"Speak up Dr, the others cannot hear you"

"Because...I don't know" Reid lowered his head.

"Well I'm very disappointed" shaking his head. "So let me explain, you're all here for one certain reason. That reason be your young dr Spencer Reid other there" john pointed towards Reid. And everything looked at him, puzzled, but not as puzzled as Reid himself. "Oooh this is going to be fun" he crouched down in front of Reid, grabbed him by his hair and pulled him close to him, Reid was so close he could feel his warm breath in his cheek. 

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Screamed Mizushima. It was the first time anyone heard his voice tonight. 

"You look every confused Spencer, it will all come together very soon. I promise" John licked his lips as he traced Spencer's jaw with his fingers. Reid didn't move, that touch, it felt similar to him but it couldn't be. John pushed him back and Reid landed hard, hurting his wrist. "Tutut be more carefully next time. You'll be needing that" he winked at Reid. 

"Now, let me explain. Young Spencer over here doesn't remember me, and probably won't till later on. But, in the mean time we're going to play a game. I'm going to asked Spencer here a series of questions, one question every hour. If he answers right the first time, you will all get a prize but he he fails then I will hurt him. Simple as" The team looked scared. But not as scared as Spencer, he looked around the room before his eyes fell on Mizushima, He looked scared for Reid, terrified even. Reid didn't know what to do. There were so many things he didn't or hasn't shared with him team. Things he's ashamed off, things the team COULDNT know about. 

"I'll give you time some guys to think about all. I'll be back in 15 minutes...for round 1" John laughed and clapped his hands as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Emily spoke up, and everyone's heads turn to Reid. "Reid, who is he?" 

"I-I-i"

"Come on Reid, he knows you"

"I don't know...his eyes...they I regonise them but from where I don't know. I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Whatever the hell is happenig right now Spencer it's because of you!"

"Thats enough Emily" Spoke Aaron, his voice Sturn. "This isn't Reid's fault. But Reid, Emily is right...who is he?" 

"Like I said, I can't remember, it's like the memory is right at the back of my head, but I can't access it" Aaron stood up and as best he could, walk towards the door. There was a small square in the door to act as a window, but it was so dark out he couldn't see where they were, nothing to give away there location. "Do you think Penelope is okay?" Asked JJ.

"She's probably fine, she stayed behind at the BAU, so she's probably still there or gone home by now" JJ nodded, she too stood up to try and stretch her Lethe, as much as they still felt weak, they were stronger than before. "What the hell did he give us?" Asked Hotch, directing his question to Reid. But Reid wasn't listening, he was staring into space, probably lost in his own head. Reid didn't answer, Hotch was about to ask again, but then the door swung open and John, again appeared in the frame. 

JJ jumped at the sudden bang, Hotch moved away from the door and sat back down next to Emily. "Now then my friends...ITS SO TIME!!" His arms raised, he darted his look to Reid and headed towards him. Reid scurried back, trying to get away from him but he couldn't. John grabbed him by his hair and dragged him into the middle of the room and dumped him down. Reid was shaking, he had no idea what wasn't in store for him, he didn't want to know, why is it always him. 

"Now" John rubbed his hands together. "Question 1" Reid looked up at him, as everyone sat around listening, worried for Reid. "Shell we start of easy? Or Hard?" 

"Easy..." Reid answered, 

"Well okay then...Reid where do the hide you're bottles of Dauladid?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Reid's eye were wide, he didn't know what do to, panicked built up insdie him, does he lie or tell the truth. "I dont know what your on about" Reid avoided eye contact. Everyone else had their eyes on him, "Reid what does he mean, where do you hide you're Dauladid...?" Morgan looked at him, he was worried about the kid, he knew he had a problem a few years ago, but not now. 

"I don't know what he's on about" 

"Don't lie to me Spencer" John twisted his head, and bent down in front of Reid. "You lie to me and you all watch as I hurt you're friends one by one" He took in a deep breath. "Now I will ask you again...Where do you hide your Dauldid stash"

"I told you" Reid looked up at him. "I don't know what your on about" 

"STOP LYING SPENCER" John Doe raised his hand, bringing it back down, crashing on the side of Reid's face, causing him to fall. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Mizushima shouted. But he payed no attention to him, instead, he grabs the collar of Spencer's shirt. "Tell.." He punches Reid hard around the face. "Them..." and again. "The..." and again. "Truth", he punched him one last time before letting go of his shirt and letting Reid's body crash to the ground. His face was covered in blood, one eye open the other was swollen shut. He lifted himself up off the floor, his face throbbed in pain, but he tried to ignore it. "Now are you going to answer me? Or am I going to have to have some fun with you're friend Mizushima over there" Reid took at Hiro, they looked eyes, and panicked began to fuel him veins. He shook his head. 

"Good boy" John stroked the side of Reid's face. "So, where do you hide it?"

"On mmy..." Reid stuttered, he looked over to see everyone starring at him, seeing the worried looks in there eyes, but he felt as if it wasnt just worry, but disappointment. "I didn't hear you..."

"On my bookself" 

"Finally!!!" John jumped up, keeping with his jester like manner. "Where on the bookself?"

"I cut a whole out in one of my old books, I hide it in there" Reid bowed his head, he was ashamed of himself, hated himself, and the worse thing about it, was all he was craving the the poision to run through his veins once more. "Who knew, Spencer Reid, a crack head"

"I'm not a crackhead" Reid argued. 

"No? So why you taking Dauldid?" Reid was looking at Mizushima, he was geasturing to him to tell him. "Do what lover boy tells you" Reid shot his head up quickly, his eyes widened once again. "Ooh did I say something?" Reid's breathing quickened, he looked at Mizushima, who, shared the same expression. "Does you're team not know?"

"Know what? Reid?" Hotch was confused, not only is the kid hiding drugs, hes also hiding something else. 

"Young Spencer here and Mizushima Hiro over there..." Reid wanted to hit him, he wanted to go for it, but what was the point, what was the point to any of this. He was done. "Are..." Before John got to finish what he was saying Reid jumped in. "SHUT UP!!" 

"Oooh ho hooo hit a nerve have i? I thought telling them about you're little stash was bad enough, but clearly not" John gave an evil laugh. "Clearly they don't know youre a dirty little faggot!!" He grabbed Reid by the neck and pushed him against the wall. 

"LET HIM GO!!" Hiro tried his harded to stand, but his legs didnt want to move, his ar were still weak also. John didn't let him go, instead he tighented his grasp around his throat. "I want to have a little more fun becuase clearly this was a hit a very strong nerve" The team didnt know what to do, Reid was going blue, he was struggling to breath, but no one could more, not really, not enough to go help him. 

John finally let Reid go, again he crashed to the floor, pain shot through his knees. "I want to play a game of Dares" Reid looked at him. "I dare you" John crouched down in front of him. "To kiss him" 

"What..."

"Kiss him...or i'll kill him" Reid looked over at Mizushima, he was waiting for a signal, but Mizushima was just as shocked as he was. "Why are you doing this to me?" Reid said as he bowed his head. "I'm not doing it" 

"Fine" John didnt even stop he walked over to the door and within seconds he had come back in, this time armed. He walked straight over to Hiro and put the gun to his head. "NOOOO!" 

"Then kiss him Dr Reid or I will kill him" Reid couldnt move. "1" Reid panicked, "2"...His eyes darted to and front his team mates and Hiro, he watched as he nodded his head. "2 and a half..." 

"OK!!" Reid slowly pulled himself over to Hiro, his body hurt, his head, his arms, his heart. He has hidden the fact he was gay for so many years, he'd grown a relationship with Hiro over the past few months, hiding it from the others. Reid got closer. "Make sure its nice and hot...not just a shitty little peck". Reid looked at Mizushima, 

"You okay with this?" Hiro didnt say anything, instead he placed his hand on the back of Reid's head and pulled his lips onto his. Everyone watched as there two team mates kissed. It started of simple, and then Reid lost himself. He felt as if he had no worries, that Hiro had taken them all away and all he was doing was kissing the guy he loved. Reid brought his hand up and cupped Hiro's neck. The kiss got more heated and more passionate with every movement. Hiro slid his tongue across Reid's lower lip asked for atterance, and Reid gave it to him. There tongues entwined with one another, wet, sloppy and warm. A small moan escaped hiro's throat causing Reid's member to become hard, he could feel it grow in his pants, getting tighter and tighter. Then he remember, where he was and what he was doing. He pulled away quickly, causing Hiro to become shocked. He looked around and watched everyone, they were all starring, wide eyed and jaws hung loose. 

John was stood next to them, palming at his trousers. "Now that was hot". Reid scuttled back to his corner, trying to hide the shame that rose in his pants. he couldn't look at them, he didn't want too, everything was coming out a way to quickly. First, he admitted his drug possession and now his sexuality, he couldn't imagine how this could get any worse. "WOW!" John's eyes wide and full of life, he looked Spencer up and down. "Seems I'm not the only one who enjoyed themselves" He gestured his eyes to Reid's lower body, and so did his teams mates, Reid quickly covered himself over, still unable to make anyform of eye contact, not even to Hiro. 

John bent down next to Reid grabbing him by the hair, pulling him up, making him look him in the eyes. "Now now Spencer, don't be embarressed every young man gets hard" John winked at him before darted his hand downwards, Reid could stop him, he didn't know what was happening, and before he knew it, John's hand cupped around his now, flaccid length. Reid looked him in the eyes, but he saw nothing hatred and pain. His face was almost clown liked when he smiled. Reid finally snapped out of it, pushing him away, John tumbled to the ground. Reid tried his best to stand up but hus legs wobbled, he managed it but was like a new born deer taking his first steps. "You call me the faggot, yet you're the one touching me up" Reid regretted what he said the moment the words fell from him lips. 

John got up to his knees quickly, his whole attitude had changed, he was this jester like joker anymore, but a man riddle with evil and hatred. He darted towards Reid, swinging his arm back and connecting clealy with his check. Reid knocked into the wall before falling to the ground, but John didn't stop there, he climbed on to of Reid, and repeadly hit him until his knuckles bleed, the sound of Reid's team mates screaming and shouting at him faded into the background, becoming like a humming. 

After he had down taking his anger out on Reid, he climbed off him, stood over him and just stared. "You dirty little faggot dare touch me again..." He spat on Reid. "I'll make sure you get a lot worse then that!!" John took one more look of his handy work, look at everyone else before walking out, slamming the door behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer laid motionless on the cold stone floor, blood ran across his face, purple bruises quickly formed. "Spence? Spence?". Hiro cried as he dragged his limp body across the floor. He lent over Reid's body hoping to find him alive, but Reid wouldn't move, Hiro placed his hand on his pulse on his neck which was hidden by the mass of bloody hair. "He's alive!". Hiro fell back onto his behind, his breathing which was once rapid had slowly begun to calm. 

"Why didn't you tell us?". A voice came from behind Hiro, he slowly turned his head to see it was Morgan, his voice had been soft and full of concern. "Why didn't you tell us?". Hiro met Morgan's eyes, he didn't know whether to feel shame, embarrassment or sadness. 

"...For Reid". Was all Hiro said before turning his attention back to his still motionless lover. He dragged himself slowly more towards Reid, turning to sit on his behind before carefully lifting Reid's head and resting it on his lap. His fingers ran through Reid's hair, what he remembers to be light and soft, now feels heavy and wet. Tears ran from his eyes, a hard lump sat in his throat making him want to throw up. "Who is he, Hiro?". Hiro just shakes his head. 

"I don't know". He carried on caressing Spencer. "I don't know". 

"Now now Spencey, don't move". Spencer's eyes were filled with fear, his left cheek was purple, and blood ran from his lip. He laid motionless on the ground, heart racing, and chest hastily rising and falling. "We're going to be having so much fun!". The man's voice was almost haunting, it was soft and kind but behind that, it held a sinister nature. "Wh-hy m-me?". Reid cried, his words bearly audible. 

"Because...". He bent down, placing his lips on Reid's ear. "It's fun". 

Reid woke in a sudden panic, sweat drenched his brow, mixing with the dried, crusted blood. "Hey! Hey! Hey!". Reid had jolted upright causing quite a fright to everyone, he breathing was quick and his body was shaking. "It's o...". Hiro went to place and hand on a Reid but he quickly moved away, sheer panic filled Reid's eyes as a clear glaze sat on them. "Spence it's me...". Hiro put out his arms trying to calm Reid down. "It's me". He said softer. Reid came back to realization and moved back to the comfort of Mizushima's arms. He cradled Reid, this didn't bother the team, they were more worried about what he is all doing to their young genius.

"What on earth was that?". Asked Rossi. 

"I think Reid remembered something...". The team all focus on the now sleeping member, watching how his face went from fear-stuck to now peaceful and calm. 

"What do you think that could have been?". Rossi asked again. 

"I don't know, but whatever it was, really scared him". He said this not only because of Reid's reaction but how he was currently gripping for dear life on Hiro's arms. 

"Why was he so afraid to tell us?". Hiro looked up at his teammates. The room was barely lit, only the white light that streamed from the window like feature on the door, made for enough to make out the others faces. It was cold and uncomfortable, they hadn't known how long they had been there for but it was long enough for them to feel hunger, the urge to go to the toilet, and enough time for whatever drug they were given to more or less ware off. 

"When Spence was in studying for his first Ph.D. He met a guy on the same course and they slowly became friends". Hiro had their full attention. "They slowly became good friends, they friendship slowly turned into a romantic relationship". Hiro spoke as he caressed Spencer's hair. "They kept their relationship a secret as...oh what was his name?". Hiro thought to himself for a second. "Arthur". He carried on. "There relationship lasted only a short period of time as it all went downhill from there".

"What do you mean?". JJ voice was soft. 

"They had headed over to Arthur's house for the weekend as his parents were away, so they had the entire place to themselves". The team didn't like where this was heading. "They were in Arthur's bedroom making out, which slowly progressed into something further". Hiro chocked on his own words. "But what they hadn't heard was the sound of the front door closing and Arthur's bedroom door opening". Hiro took in a breath, he remembered the day Reid had told him this story, remembered the look on his innocent little face as tears ran down his cheeks, he remembers the pain in his shaky voice, and they fear that boiled up inside him as he held onto Hiro's hands tightly. "It appeared that weekend his parents had planned away had been rained off and came back a day earlier". Worried filled the team's chest, there were many directions this story can take and god do they hope it isn't what most of them were thinking. 

Reid jumped off Arthur quickly, starring at his partner's father who stood in the door frame, fists clenched and a face full of rage. Arthur's mother stood closely behind his father, both hands covering her mouth hiding her shock. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SON!!". Arthur's father darted towards Reid pulling him out off the bed, Arthur's fathers bloody boiled thicker when he saw the scrawny naked man that he pulled from his SON'S bed. "Please! Please!". Reid Begged as he cradled his head in his arms, crying; pleading. 

"PLEASE, DAD!! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE". Arthur pleaded to his father. 

"IT LOOKS LIKE TWO FAGGOTS BEDDING ONE ANOTHER TO ME!". Arthur's father's attention left Reid and headed to his own son, his fist was high in the air and was about to make contact when the words Reid never thought he would here stream out of his mouth. "HE RAPED ME!" Reid raised his head, eye's widened, mouth wide open and fear clouded his eyes. 

"What did you just say?". 

"I was being nice to him, let him come over as he has no friends, we were just playing around at first and when he tried to kiss and I said no...he wo-ould-d st-oop". Arthur forced tears to fall from his eyes. Reid shook his head. 

"No...NO!". 

"YOU RAPED MY SON!!". All attention was quickly focused back on Reid as Arthur's dad darting towards him, this time there was no stopping him. "YOU FILTHY FAGGOT!!"

"NOOOOO!". 

Reid's eyes opened, it was just a dream, well a memory. It had seemed what Hiro was saying, Reid could hear in his sleep. But he doesn't recall what Hiro had said after Arthur's dad had appeared in the room, from what he could tell that was all from his own memory. He slowly hauled himself up. "Look who finally woke up". He was graced with the presence of his beautiful lover, as much as only a slither of light hit him, he could still see his beautiful dark brown eyes, this sharp jawline, and pronounced cheekbones. Reid had never seen anyone so beautiful before. "How you feeling?". Asked JJ.

"I'm okay". Reid's voice was husky, probably from the repeated abuse and sleep. The team all looked at there friend in another light, Hiro had explained that when Reid told him that story that he never finished it because he would always change the subject, only Reid knew what really happened that day. 

All of a sudden a loud bang came from the doorway, John was now stood in the frame as a black silhouette as the light filtered in from behind him. "You ready for round 3?". He smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

John stood in front of the door, allowing it to close slowly with an eerie creak. A small amount of yellow light shone through the gap in the closing door, adding shadows to John's face, enhancing the fear in his sinister smile. Spencer coiled back, moving away from Hiro. The team did the same, backing up towards the cold stone walls. Luckily whatever drug John had given them had worn off, giving back as much mobility as their bodies could handle with the lack of food, water, and sleep. Their bodies were weak and tired, even if they wanted to run; they couldn't. The door finally closed and the only light they had now, was that coming from the lonely bulb that hung from the ceiling. "Who's up for more fun?". John's smile stayed as he looked over each of the members residing on the floor. 

"What do you want from us?". It was Morgan, his voice was strong and stern, but the team could tell he was scared. John turned on his heels, tilted his head slightly and walked over to Morgan, kicking up his feet as he did. He stood tall over Morgan, a dark shadow covered him. John bent down, head still tilted and smile still strong. "Oh, Derek". John tutted as his shock his head slowly left to right. "I want to have some fun". A single 'ha' followed. 

"Just let us go you sicko!!". Shouted Hiro. John's smile quickly dropped, head turned quickly in Hiro's directions, he stood quickly.

"Sicko!...SICKO!". John shouted. Walking over to Hiro and grabbing him by the collar, everyone gasped. Reid wanted to cry out, but he was still so weak from his last round with Doe. "The only sicko in this room is you and you're little fuck buddy!!". John spat. He held on tightly to Hiro's collar, allowing his body to dangle slightly. Hiro tried to pull him off but he was too strong, clearly, the drugs haven't fully warned off just yet. "We are not sickos!!". Hiro was determined to fight, he knew it could get him killed but no one hurts Spencer. 

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME FAGGOT!!". Doe's choice of words was harsh, but Hiro was use to it. John tightened his grasp, shaking him slightly. "Filth like you, bedding the same sex, doing nasty things with another...". He looked up and down, face covered in disgust. "FORCING THEMSELVES ON OTHER PEOPLE, INNOCENT PEOPLE...". John chucked Hiro to the side, hitting the ground hard forcing him to gasp for air as the wind was knocked out of him. Hiro pulled himself up. "Say's the one who touched my boyfriend's cock". Hiro giggled, not with joy but fear. Reid was taken back, it was the first time he had been called 'Hiro's Boyfriend' in front of their teammates, their family. "You little...". John's fist collided with the side of Hiro's face forcing him to lose balance and fall back down, soon followed by a harsh kick to the stomach. "HIRO!" Reid shouted. "Shut the fuck up!". John screamed, not moving his gaze away from Hiro's. 

A fearful giggled could be heard from behind the mass of hair that covered Hiro's face. "What? Someone is clearly in denial...". John's fist connected with his face again, and once again Hiro sat up, but this time spitting out dark red blood. John continued, punch after punch, after punch. By the end of it, Hiro was floppy, blood trickled from his chin. He smiled, again, teeth coloured with Red. He was going to say something else, but his eyes matched Spencer's. He could see the fear, worry, and sadness in them, if he'd carried on John's anger could draw towards Reid. So, he kept his mouth shut. 

"I've changed my mind...". John turned his focus to Reid. "I want to another game to the one I already had planned". He giggled. "You want to know why you are here?". The team looked at one another as if to answer each other but not Doe. "I'll tell you...first...". John's physic had changed again, he was still just as scary but his deminer was now more playful. "You need to know the rules". He smiled, as he walked to the center of the room, where everyone could see him and sat down. 

"Oooh now, where do I begin...". He said, patting his fingers together. "You all want to know why you are here, so ask away". He smiled. "But, you only have 10 questions...and for every question you ask, little Reid here will get beat". Doe laughed sinisterly. 

"WHAT!". Hotch shouted. "Why?". Hotch screwed his face up in anger, why is it always him, why is it always Reid that gets the crappy end of the stick. 

"Because it's fun". Doe's said with such confidence that it was scary. 

"You're sick you know that!". Morgan spoke. Reid sat in the corner next to Hiro, shaking. Why is it always him? Who is this man? And what does he want from me? Reid thought. 

"You must pay for my knowledge at the end of the day...but be warned, you're not gonna like what you hear". Doe smiled weirdly, lifting one side of his face, looking over at Spencer. "So, who's asking first?". The teamed looked at one another, they didn't know what to do. They only had 10 questions to ask between them, and they have to be worthwhile if it means Reid is going to get hurt. Doe stood at and everyone's eyes followed him as he walked towards Reid. Grabbing him by the hair, pulling him harshly to the center of the room. Reid tried to fight back, but he had a firm grip. His fingers tangled amongst his long mop of hair and he was still so weak after all he has endured. 

Everything fell silent for a while, the only sound that could be heard was the painful whimpers that fell from Reid's lips, as Doe refused to loosen his grip. "Let's start off small shell we? make it a little bit easier for you...I'll ask you all one by one". Doe pulled Reid's head back, his face close to Doe's. Reid could feel the man's warm breath on his skin, could smell the off scent of toothpaste and coffee, mixed with rot. "Emily...you first?". Emily's eyes widened in fear, she didn't know what to ask. "Come on Emily, time is ticking...". Doe made a ticking noise with his tongue as he tilted his head back and forth, mimicking a clock. 

"Who are you? Really?". Emily said quickly in a moment of panic. 

"My name is Jacob Wright". He said nothing more before quickly throwing Reid onto the floor and began to beat him. A punch here and a kick there. Reid cried out in pain, he knew he had at least 3 broken ribs, concussion, and severe bruising. The abuses last all that of 10 seconds, but everyone hit hurt more than the last, and Spencer had more to come; a lot more. 

"Is that it? Is that all you're giving us?". Asked Morgan, who was situated next to Emily. 

"Yes". Doe turns a beats Reid for the second time in less than a minute. 

"Hang on!!". Morgan shouted. "That wasn't my question!!".

"It was asked in the form of a question, so, it's a question". Reid was pulled back up to a sitting position, his face was bloody and bruised, head droopy and weak. That name...Jacob Wright...Reid recognized it, but for some reason, the young genius couldn't remember. Every time he tried, it made his head hurt, as if he doesn't want to remember. 

"David Rossi, the playboy... your turn". Doe sat on the floor, legs crossed, Reid tight in his grasp. 

"What do you have against Reid?". Rossi's asked shakily. 

"Oooh, such a good question Agent Rossi...Spencer would you like to enlighten him or should I tell him?". Reid looked up at him, for the life of him couldn't remember, the voice was firmer, and the name but the face is blurry. For a genius with an identic memory, IQ of 187...this was bad. 

"I-I do-n't re-me-mm-ber". Reid stuttered. Doe tutted. 

"How could you not remember me? The genius with an identic memory...an IQ of 187...seems like you're lying to me". Doe's voice slowly began to change, the creepy, child-like voice was slowly slipping into that of hatred. Reid shook his head quickly, his long locks covering his face, his fear. "How can you not remember what you did to my son!!". Reid's eyes widened, and all of a sudden everything came flooding back; everything. The memories poured in fast and violently, Reid felt as if he was going to trhow up his entire stomach, not knowing if it was out of sickness or out of fear. His heart was beating at a thousand miles and an hour, his head felt fuzzy. Before he knew it, everything went dark. 

'It was him, it was Arther's Dad'. Was the last thought running through Reid's mind, before he was plunged into total darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Just a sort one for the first chapter, first time writing a fanfic like this, so I hope you enjoy it. Please vote and comment, like to hear what you think, you're questions and anything that you think could be a good idea on where I can take this story. 
> 
> Thank you 


End file.
